


it sounded smarter in my head: the avengers story

by meathermac



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Featuring: Everyone, Here we are I guess, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, Meet-Okay, Most of them at least, Nonbinary Character, SO, Swearing, also featuring, and he yelled at me to post it, because it's a remi original, chat fic, except they're all gay, group chat au, i literally, in no particular order, lots of swearing, nonbinary nakia, so there's sex jokes :), some more stuff i'm sure, the group chat fic you didn't need, wiccan wanda maximoff, wrote one chapter of this and i made my boyfriend read two sentences of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: holdoniforgotmyarm: gUYSholdoniforgotmyarm: I THINK I'M IN LOVEc h i c k e n: no one's dick is that good, buckyc h i c k e n: except for tasha's <3no: damn right-or, the group chat fic where everyone's a walking human disaster. so, no change.also, it's discord instead of texting.
Relationships: Background Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Maria Hill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. chapter one: the first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> holdoniforgotmyarm - bucky  
> c h i c k e n - sam  
> no - natasha  
> Clint - clint  
> theonlyvalidone - jane  
> His Majesty → The Lion King - t'challa  
> hismajesty → THOR - thor  
> tony stank - tony  
> xX_Bruce_Xx - bruce  
> murica - steve  
> beterbarker - peter parker  
> mariahill - maria hill  
> uwu owo - wanda

**[11:51 AM]**

**[holdoniforgotmyarm created a new server]**

**[holdoniforgotmyarm sent out an invite link]**

**[no, c h i c k e n, Clint, theonlyvalidone, His Majesty joined the server]**

**[holdoniforgotmyarm** **renamed the server "gay moron support group"]**

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** gUYS

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** I THINK I'M IN LOVE

**c h i c k e n:** no one's dick is that good, bucky

**c h i c k e n:** except for tasha's <3

**no:** damn right

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** shut up you whores

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** anyways i'm standing down the street at the cafe 

**His Majesty:** I apologize for the interruption, but I think I was added by mistake.

**c h i c k e n:** who r you

**His Majesty:** T'challa.

**Clint:** AS IN THE KING OF MOTHEREFFING WAKANDA

**His Majesty:** Yes, that would be me.

**Clint:** man, only Bucky could add the actual king of a country to a Discord on accident LMFAO 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** your majesty, may i ask why you have a discord handle 

**His Majesty:** My younger sister made it for me. It's entertaining. 

**theonlyvalidone:** bucky skdhskhdjs where did you get king t'challas frickin discord 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** I WAS TRYING TO ADD THOR 

**His Majesty:** Ah, that may be why. Prince Odison has discovered that we have a number one off from each other, and you are not the first one to add me and believe me to be Thor. Similar usernames. 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** i'm so sorry!!!!!! you're welcome to leave

**His Majesty:** I'm intrigued now. Besides, I believe that  **@theonlyvalidone** is Ms. Foster of the International Astronomical Union? 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** holY SHIT 

**theonlyvalidone:** yeah! 

**His Majesty:** Then I am already acquainted with one of the people in this chat. Two, once Thor is added proper. 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** oh fuck 

**Clint:** add him later, tell us about the guyyyyyyyy

**no:** YES

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** ugh fine

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** so i was at the coffee shop down the street and i was stuck in line behind the most bigoted piece of shit on planet earth 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** this poor barista is just gritting his teeth and nodding while this asshole goes on and on about ‘the gays’ and how they’re ruining the country to this barista 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** who CLEARLY has a bisexual pride pin on his apron 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** and this poor guy eventually just snaps and says “i get that you’re stupid and you feel the need to announce it to this whole shop, but could you just order your medium black coffee and leave so that the guy behind you can order?” 

**no:** marry him 

**c h i c k e n:** please give him a medal 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** i’m not even done 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** this boomer keeps going on an on about how kids these days have no respect for their elders 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** to this guy who’s so clearly frustrated by now he looks like he’s about to explode

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** and he says “would you have DARED talk to me this way if you knew i was in the MILITARY!?!?!?!” 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** and this barista 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** this L E G E N D 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** just gives him the snarkiest grin and goes “i think i would have, sir, considerin’ i was in the army and you’re still shoutin’ at me” 

**theonlyvalidone:** he’s literally perfect 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** this dude isn’t done yet either, the guy grumbles and orders his coffee, but i was standing behind him when cute barista was handing him his drink and the bigot goes “i wish you hadn’t been so rude to me before, if i knew you were in the army i wouldn’t have said those things” and the barista just smiles, hands him his cup and goes “ok boomer” 

**c h i c k e n:** hOLy ShIT 

**c h i c k e n:** I LOVE THIS GUY

**His Majesty:** I agree with Chicken. I dislike it when people are homophobic in public; glad he got what he deserved. 

**no:** did you get his name? number? aNYTHING????

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** I WAS TOO BUSY LAUGHING AT THE GUY GETTING HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM 

**no:** YOU MORON 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** IMSORRY 

**[hismajesty joined the server]**

**theonlyvalidone:** hey, it’s the other millenial prince with a discord for no reason 

**hismajesty:** HELLO JANE 

**theonlyvalidone:** hi thor 

**His Majesty:** I should change my handle. 

**hismajesty:** HELLO TCHALLA 

**[His Majesty changed their name to The Lion King]**

**[hismajesty changed their name to THOR]**

**Clint:** I’m glad we’ve got that settled then LOL 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** anyways i love him and the next time i see him i’m going to propose 

**THOR:** IS THIS AN AMERICAN CUSTOM I AM NOT AWARE OF? 

**theonlyvalidone:** thor, capslock

**THOR:** I PREFER IT

**theonlyvalidone:** ...okay

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** no i’m just really attracted to the barista at the coffeshop i went to 

**THOR:** GOOD FOR YOU 

**[12:32 PM]**

**[server: t h o t s ass-emble]**

**[tony stank, xX_Bruce_Xx, murica, beterbarker are online]**

**[mariahill, uwu owo are idle]**

**murica:** if I get fired can I move in with one of you guys

**tony stank:** hell no 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Why are you getting fired 

**murica:** I yelled at a customer today… 

**[uwu owo is online]**

**uwu owo:** STEVEN GRANT ROGERS 

**uwu owo:** HOW IRRESPONSIBLE 

**tony stank:** a horrible example 

**beterbarker:** truly not fit to be my father 

**murica:** I hate you all????? 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Why did you yell at a customer

**murica:** he was being homophobic 

**uwu owo:** oh that’s fine then 

**tony stank** : topic resolved then 

**tony stank** : so bruce how’s the hugely inappropriate crush on the prince of scandinavia going 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** It’s going nowhere, Tony, because fucking  _ duh _

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Steeb what about you, let’s pass it on 

**murica:** haha you know me, single and not crushing on anyone 

**uwu owo** : cute guy watched you yell at the customer and laughed, right? 

**murica:** how the HECK 

**beterbarker** : LANGUAGE 

**uwu owo:** i’m pyschic :3

**beterbarker** : wanda: buys one (1) tarot card set 

**uwu owo** : shut the fuck up 

**murica** : Wanda how the eff did you guess that??????????? literally were you there or something 

**uwu owo:** no, you’re just really predictable steeb, u would only be embarrassed if there was a hot guy or girl watching, and if it was a girl watching you would have used less question marks

**uwu owo** : and leave my tarot alone beter

**beterbarker:** YOU PREDICTED THAT MY PLANT WAS GONNA DIE 

**uwu owo** : I WAS KIDDING 

**tony stank** : steeb what’s his name 

**murica** : ummm… bucky, i think 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Last name? 

**murica:** dude 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** can’t stalk him on Instagram if we don’t know his last name

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** besides I know someone named Bucky and it can’t be that common 

**[mariahill is online]**

**mariahill:** same 

**[mariahill is idle]**

**murica:** maria WHY 

**[1:56 PM]**

**[private message: xX_Bruce_Xx →THOR]**

**[xX_Bruce_Xx, THOR are online]**

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** heyyyy Thor

**THOR:** THAT IS A LOT OF ‘Y’S ARE YOU ALRIGHT 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** er, can you turn off capslock please 

**THOR:** Anything For You Bruce 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** yeah 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** anyways, you know someone named Bucky, right?

**THOR:** Yes, Bucky Barnes 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** did he happen to mention meeting a guy at a coffee shop earlier? 

**THOR:** I Do Not Recall 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** ah, oh well 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** thanks anyways

**THOR:** I Love You Bruce <3

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** I’m sure. 

**[xX_Bruce_Xx went offline]**

**THOR:** But I Am Not Joking? 

**[THOR is idle]**

**[3:45 PM]**

**[private message: holdoniforgotmyarm → c h i c k e n]**

**[holdoniforgotmyarm, c h i c k e n are online]**

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** hey bro can you do me a solid bro 

**c h i c k e n:** no 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** please? 

**c h i c k e n:** …what is it

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** can you go to the coffee shop and find the hot blonde guy and tell me his name 

**[c h i c k e n went offline]**

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** damn okay then 

**[4:20 AM]**

**[server: t h o t s ass-emble]**

**[beterbarker is online]**

**beterbarker:** 420 blaze it

**[xX_Bruce_Xx is online]**

**xX_Bruce_Xx** : Peter you couldn't have done this at 4:20 PM

**beterbarker** : lmao if i sleep the demon in my closet will eat me

**xX_Bruce_Xx** : What the

**beterbarker:** im jk im at mjs for a movie marathon

**beterbarker:** why are you up [eyes emoji]

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Working

**beterbarker:** uh huh

**[mariahill is online]**

**mariahill:** it's 12:30 PM in norway :)

**[mariahill went offline]**

**beterbarker:** GASP

**beterbarker** : ur texting your scandinavian bf :0

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** I'm not!

**[mariahill is online]**

**mariahill:** i didn't know it was possible to blush over text

**[mariahill went offline]**

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Maria stop

**beterbarker:** tell prince thor i say hi!!!! o also mj says hi too

**[xX_Bruce_Xx went offline]**

**beterbarker:** um rude

**[6:03 AM]**

**[server: gay moron support group]**

**[c h i c k e n, theonlyvalidone, THOR, holdoniforgotmyarm are online]**

**[The Lion King is idle]**

**theonlyvalidone:** so since this is apparently a support group for idiot gays i propose we put thor on the spot 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** thor?????? a gay????? i dont believe u 

**theonlyvalidone:** believe it, bucko 

**theonlyvalidone:** also why are you up at 6 in the morning 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** bold of u to assume i slept

**c h i c k e n:** janey i love u as much as the next guy but thor odinson is… he’s thor 

**theonlyvalidone:** that’s stereotyping 

**THOR:** THEY ARE CORRECT I AM STRAIGHT 

**theonlyvalidone:** wat 

**THOR:** STRAIGHT MEANS I ENJOY MEN’S COMPANY AS WELL AS WOMEN’S YES? 

**theonlyvalidone:** ...no

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** holy triscuit

**c h i c k e n:** well, i guess that’s twenty points to jane 

**theonlyvalidone:** damn right 

**THOR:** FORGIVE ME. WE DO NOT PUT AS MUCH STOCK IN IT IN MY COUNTRY

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** no, i think sam and i r the ones in the wrong here 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** anyways jane what is thor on the spot for 

**theonlyvalidone:** any a y’all ever heard of dr bruce banner 

**THOR:** JANE I WOULD LIKE YOU TO NOT BRING THIS UP

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** yeah i know him what about him 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** OH 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** O H 

**THOR:** JANE PLEASE 

**THOR:** WHATEVER LOKI TOLD YOU WAS MOST PROBABLY A LIE

**theonlyvalidone:** yes i’m aware

**theonlyvalidone** : that’s why i’m going off of what you told me >:)

**[THOR went offline]**

**theonlyvalidone:** huh 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** so nyways i’m going back to the shop today to see if cute barista is there 

**c h i c k e n:** please talk to him this time 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** woah thats real forward sam 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** talking before marriage?????

**c h i c k e n:** bucky 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** that’s my name dont wear it out

**c h i c k e n:** your the worst

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** *you’re 

**[c h i c k e n went offline]**


	2. chapter two: the winter chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woot woot
> 
> minor angst towards the end, tony means well but... yknow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holdoniforgotmyarm - bucky  
> c h i c k e n - sam  
> no - natasha   
> Clint - clint  
> theonlyvalidone - jane  
> The Lion King - t'challa  
> THOR - thor  
> tony stank - tony   
> xX_Bruce_Xx - bruce   
> murica - steve   
> beterbarker - peter parker  
> mariahill - maria hill  
> uwu owo - wanda 
> 
> new this chapter:   
> sugarbitch - loki

**[12:21 PM]**

**[private message: theonlyvalidone → sugarbitch]**

**[theonlyvalidone, sugarbitch are online]**

**theonlyvalidone:** hello

**sugarbitch:** absolutely the fuck not 

**theonlyvalidone:** is that any way to treat ur sister 

**sugarbitch:** we’re not related 

**theonlyvalidone:** ok well 

**theonlyvalidone:** please i need bruce banner’s @ and #

**sugarbitch:** jane 

**theonlyvalidone:** loki 

**sugarbitch:** do you care to tell me why 

**theonlyvalidone:** the actual reason or the more altruistic one 

**sugarbitch:** yes 

**theonlyvalidone:** okay, the actual reason is because thor is stupid and as his ex-girlfriend and the only braincell-having-person in the odinson family, i want to encourage bruce to Do Something because god knows thor won’t 

**sugarbitch:** You’re Not Part Of The Odinson Family 

**sugarbitch:** also hela will kill you if she hears that 

**sugarbitch:** also also “braincell-having-person” 

**sugarbitch:** also also also have you ever Met bruce banner 

**theonlyvalidone:** no 

**sugarbitch:** he’s not gonna do Shit, janey 

**theonlyvalidone:** ugh 

**theonlyvalidone:** you need a new family. your brother’s a mess

**sugarbitch:** excuse me janey we are a perfectly normal family

**theonlyvalidone:** your family literally poisoned me while i was dating thor 

**sugarbitch:** ON ACCIDENT 

**theonlyvalidone:** you have been arrested FIVE TIMES by your FATHER 

**sugarbitch:** HEY 

**theonlyvalidone:** you BURNED THE FIRST CASTLE DOWN 

**sugarbitch:** okay that one was hela

**theonlyvalidone:** GET. A NEW. FAMILY. 

**sugarbitch:** but janey >:(

**sugarbitch:** they’re so much fun 

**theonlyvalidone:** so will you give me bruce’s @

**sugarbitch:** it’s really none of my business

**theonlyvalidone:** when has that ever stopped you 

**sugarbitch:** ok fair

**sugarbitch:** **@xX_Bruce_Xx#5364**

**theonlyvalidone:** thank you :D

**sugarbitch:** yeah yeah 

**sugarbitch:** send me flowers 

**[theonlyvalidone went offline]**

**[1:02 PM]**

**[server: gay moron support group]**

**[no, theonlyvalidone, THOR, holdoniforgotmyarm, Clint are online]**

**theonlyvalidone:** hey bucky 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** what’s up

**theonlyvalidone:** can i send out the invite link 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** ...why 

**theonlyvalidone:** :)

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** yeah sure 

**[theonlyvalidone sent out the invite link]**

**[xX_Bruce_Xx joined the chat]**

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Care to explain 

**theonlyvalidone:** yes 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** …

**theonlyvalidone:** OH you mean like, now

**theonlyvalidone:** fix them 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** I… what 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** jane. context. seriously. 

**theonlyvalidone:** this is dr. bruce banner 

**theonlyvalidone:** dr. banner is a good friend of the odinson royal court, and i’ve worked with him before on some astronomical stuff because of his research on gamma rays 

**theonlyvalidone:** he knows thor odinson very well 

**theonlyvalidone:** also, he’s a close friend of steven rogers 

**theonlyvalidone:** steven grant rogers works at the coffee shop down the street from the tattoo parlor you work at, bucky 

**theonlyvalidone:** he’s ex-miltary and he’s got blond hair 

**theonlyvalidone:** sound familiar? 

**theonlyvalidone:** have fun! 

**[theonlyvalidone went offline]**

**no:** i just wept a single tear

**no:** all my applause to jane, that was so well coordinated 

**no:** jane foster owns all my uwus and my soul 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** what the fc u k

**no:** i wish i had thought of that 

**no:** i didn’t even put together that you were talking about steve 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** this is a lot of info to process but yOU KNOW HOT COFFEE GUY??

**no:** lmao steve? yes he’s a dork 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Can I leave

**no:** don’t you dare banner, i will shove your satellite dish up your ass 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Wow, I love you too Tasha 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** hhhhh EXPLAIN PLEASE 

**no:** james 

**no:** hot coffee guy

**no:** is called steve rogers

**no:** since everyone in this chat is stupid, apparently 

**no:** not excluding myself, i didn’t realize either 

**no:** we neglected to mention that steve m i g h t be a friend of sam’s 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** i 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** you all suck 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Jane didnt even have my userame 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** How did she get it 

**THOR:** My Sibling, Loki Gave It To Her

**THOR:** I Apologize Greatly 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** No! Youre fine 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** hl: hi can we just return to hot coffee guy 

**no:** i mean yeah 

**no:** i don’t think i have his user though sorry 

**no:** steve rogers if you need it 

**[THOR and xX_Bruce_Xx went offline]**

**no:** okay then 

**holdoniforgotmyarm:** natty what would i do without you 

**no:** you’d be dead in a ditch somewhere 

**no:** and it’d be sam’s idea 

**[2:35 PM]**

**[server: t h o t s ass-emble]**

**[tony stank, murica, beterbarker, uwu owo are online]**

**beterbarker:** TONY 

**tony stank:** WHAT 

**beterbarker:** is ‘the bitch’ a real tarot 

**uwu owo:** yes 

**beterbarker:** no one asked you 

**uwu owo:** you asked me and then told me i was wrong 

**uwu owo:** :>

**tony stank:** it’s not 

**uwu owo:** TONY 

**beterbarker:** SCREW YOU WANDA 

**tony stank:** sorry wanda 

**uwu owo:** just for that i have a cool new spell for you tony 

**uwu owo:** it’s called “i’m gonna hit you with a baseball bat” 

**tony stank:** STEEB HELP

**murica:** No

**murica:** go away 

**tony stank:** I’LL GIVE YOU THE NUMBER OF THE GUY AT THE COFFEE SHOP 

**murica:** I’m interested 

**uwu owo:** i’m getting in my car tony 

**beterbarker:** she actually is 

**beterbarker:** im afriad for tony 

**murica:** Spill, tony

**tony stank:** his name is james barnes and he works at the tattoo shop and also as a school counselor or something i don’t know 

**tony stank:** i also don’t actually have his number sdjghflsdh 

**murica:** tony 

**tony stank:** natasha and bruce do!!!! they know him!!!! 

**uwu owo:** tasha? i love her 

**beterbarker:** SPIDER MOM 

**beterbarker:** wanda look at the road 

**murica:** wanda, drive safe Please 

**[xX_Bruce_Xx is online]**

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** HYPOCRITE 

**tony stank:** H Y P O C R I T E 

**murica:** YOU CRASH ONE TIME 

**tony stank:** ONE TIME IS ENOUGH TIMES 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Anyways Jane Foster is going to stab me 

**tony stank:** is it cause you want to fuck her boyfriend 

**uwu owo:** LMAO 

**uwu owo:** tony i love that you think jane foster is straight 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** I would be offended but mostly I’m just disappointed in Tony 

**uwu owo:** i will give you a comprehensive list of the women in this chat jane has dated 

**uwu owo:** hint: it’s all of them 

**beterbarker:** WANDA 

**uwu owo:** IM IN THE PARKING LOT CHILL

**tony stank:** alright, so if jane’s a lesbian and thor’s single, what is bruce’s problem 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** It’s really none of your business 

**tony stank:** bruce don’t be lame 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Tony I really don’t wanna talk about it 

**tony stank:** come ooooooooooonnnnnnnn 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Tony. I don’t want to talk about it. 

**tony stank:** don’t be a bitch, bruce 

**xX_Bruce_Xx:** Fuck you, Tony

**[xX_Bruce_Xx left the chat]**

**[xX_Bruce_Xx went offline]**

**murica:** now you've done it… 

**murica:** can't you just leave it alone, Tony

**tony stank:** i didnt mean to make him upset

**murica:** your intent doesn't matter if your execution fails

**tony stank:** yeah okay 

**murica:** Tony. 

**tony stank:** fine. 

**[2:57 PM]**

**[private message: murica → c h i c k e n]**

**[murica, c h i c k e n are online]**

**murica:** hi Sam long time no see 

**c h i c k e n:** we talked to each other this morning

**c h i c k e n:** you want his number? the guy from the coffee shop? that’s why you’re texting me?

**c h i c k e n:** tony told you that i know him? 

**murica:** do you really think me that shallow 

**c h i c k e n:** absolutely. 

**murica:** hey 

**c h i c k e n:** okay not really but i know why you’re here 

**murica:** yeah, alright 

**murica:** can i have his @? and maybe, like, his name so it’s not weird?

**c h i c k e n:** only for u, steeb 

**c h i c k e n:** **@holdoniforgotmyarm#6847**

**c h i c k e n:** and his name is bucky :) 

**murica:** thanks!!!!! I owe you one 

**c h i c k e n:** mhmm 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!!! you're welcome to follow me on tumblr (@adultmorelikeadolt) but i'm mainly a sanders sides fan account :D
> 
> kudos and comments are my subsistence please


End file.
